La busqueda
by BetzyAA
Summary: Al desaparecer Jeremy despues del choque que tuvieron en la carretera, Elena se encuentra con la ayuda de su amigo vampiro Stefan y el extraño de ojos azules que la salvo y no puede sacarlo de su mente.


Elena era una niña huerfana que estaba enterada del mundo de los vampiros. Ahora ella y su hermano tendran que vivir con su tía. Lo que Elena no esperaba es que su hermano desapareciera y tendria que buscar por su el en la compañia de su amigo vampiro Stefan y el chico que cambiara su vida para siempre, Damon

* * *

><p>La huida<p>

Era 20 de enero del 2010 en Canadá, mucha gente estaba en la iglesia el Oratorio de San José acompañando a los niños huérfanos de los Gilbert; una adolescente de 17 años trigueña, cabello castaño, alta y muy bella, de ojos color avellana; su nombre era Elena, y el otro de 12 años tez blanca, alto, cabello café oscuro y ojos color miel; su nombre era Jeremy.

Sus padres eran vampiros y los habían adoptado dado que no podían tener hijos.

Ellos habían muerto hace una semana en manos de otro vampiro. Habían quedado en la custodia de su tía Jenna, una mujer de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos azules.

Al terminar la misa los dos decidieron quedarse otro rato más, así que su tía les dijo que los esperaba con sus cosas en su casa.

Elena no podía entender por que sus papas tenían que haber muerto, eran los mejores padres que pudo haber tenido. Empezó a llorar pero se calmo, tenía que ser fuerte por su hermano y ayudarlo a salir adelante a los dos; eso es lo que sus papas querrían que hiciera.

Al llegar a su casa, en una cabaña afueras de la ciudad, Alice empezó a recoger las cosas de su cuarto. Cuando termino decidió darle un último vistazo a su cuarto, el cual ha guarda tantos recuerdos desde su niñez.

Su cuarto era de color beige, con dibujos suyos colgados. Su cama la cual la había escuchado llorar tantas veces, era grande y con un edredón morado. En la ventana había un espacio donde se podía sentar e inspirarse para dibujar. De repente escucho unos pasos atrás de ella, al voltearse no había nadie.

-¿Jeremy?- pregunto, pero nadie le contesto.

Elena empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Se asomó al piso de abajo el cual estaba oscuro. Entonces vio una sombra pasar rápido y salto asustada. Escucho otros pasos atrás de ella.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto volteando-¿Quién anda ahí?

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Jeremy corriendo hacia ella

- ¡Ay, me acabas de dar un susto!- le reclamo

-¿Qué hice?- le dijo confundido

-¿No has estado pasando por el pasillo?

-No, he estado todo el tiempo en mi cuarto.

Elena se asusto y agarro sus cosas rápido.

-¡Nos tenemos que ir de aquí!- le dijo Elena jalándolo del brazo

-¿Pero que…

-¡No hagas preguntas, ve por tus cosas y sube al auto!

Elena bajo las escaleras rápido y se subió al auto esperando a Jeremy.

Sospechaba quien fue el que la había asustado, tenia que ser el.

Jeremy subió al auto y Elena se dirigió hacia la ciudad a toda velocidad.

-Elena, ¿que sucedió?- le pregunto Jeremy alarmado.

-Alguien estaba en la casa

-¿Estas se…-Jeremy volteo hacia la carretera- ¡Elena, cuidado!

Elena volteo, pero no alcanzo a frenar y choco contra algo que apareció de la nada en la carretera haciendo que el carro se volteara y rodara hacia el bosque.

Un chico de cabello negro iba por la carretera, al fijarse a un lado de donde se encontraba el bosque, vio una camioneta volteada, se estaciono a la orilla y se dirijo hacia ella,

Vio a Elena y ella volteo.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Elena asustada.

-No se- checo el asiento- Parece que estas atorada. Quiero que pongas tus manos en el techo.

Elena dudo pero obedeció. Entonces esté abrió la puerta y le desatoro el cinturón para sacarla cargando.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto un poco preocupado.

Elena negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

La puso de pie y Elena se tambaleo.

-¡Wow, tranquila!- la sostuvo- Haber mírame, concéntrate, mírame- sostuvo su barbilla dirigiéndola hacia el.

Elena lo volteo a ver, y cuando vio esos grandes ojos chocolate, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera.

-Estas muy pálida- le dijo apartando su cabello de su cara.

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano?- le dijo Elena con su voz quebrada.

-¿Qué?

Elena se desmayó y él se fue agachando sosteniéndola. Se la llevo cargando hasta su coche y se dirigió al norte de Canada.

* * *

><p>Es mi primer historia asi que espero y les alla gustado.<p>

A los 3 comentarios subire el siguiente capitulo =D


End file.
